Teleporter
Teleporters (aka Telepads) are objects in Kid Chameleon used, as their name implies, to teleport the player to different levels or new spots in the same levels. Instructions for use * Place yourself on the teleporter. * Either stand still or scrabble about for 2 seconds. * After this lapse, the screen goes yellow and you'll reappear in your destination. Quirks * Two, three, four, n teleporters together count as one, if they're programmed to take you to the same destination. So, if you walk along a row of teleporters for more than two seconds, you'll be warped away. * The countdown until warp is reset whenever you duck or stand up on a teleporter. You can stand on the teleporter indefinitely by ducking/standing. Flag vs. teleporter The funny/annoying thing about teleporters is that you never know where they take you. If you're only looking to make progress in the game, the reasonable tactic is to skip teleporters and go for the flag. Of course, there is only one flag per level (or none), and it is usually tricky to reach, but it is guaranteed to take you forward in the game. Teleporters on the other hand, can take you to an Elsewhere —a short transitional round whose difficulty may range between "bonus stage" and "f*cking hell"—, can take you further into the level, can take you back to the beginning of the level, can make you skip a dozen rounds or can transfer you to a secret detour full with new regions to explore. They almost never take you back (except for those in dead end Elsewheres), but if you're using them as a escape way from a level, take into account that you will not necessarily go to a better place. Teleporter paths Elsewhere levels are only entered and exited via teleporter. Most secret levels are either entered or exited through a teleporter. Broadly speaking, if you reach a normal round through a teleporter, it is likely to be the first level in a secret path (and taking the flag will grant you a path bonus). If a normal-sized level (not an Elsewhere) has no flag (it happens), you can almost rest sure that the exit teleporter will transfer to the regular path again. All this advise becomes rubbish in Stage 4, where most levels do not have flags and almost all levels are exited via teleporter. Hidden teleporters Teleporters, as blocks, can be invisible, and must be revealed (by knocking them up from below) to be used. In many dead ends in the game (like pits you fall in and you can't escape), there is a hidden teleporter to take you back and let you try again. Make sure you look for them before using the Restart round command. All Bridges are taken via hidden teleporters. * If you reveal a teleporter with EyeClops's beam, such that it only touches one block of the teleporter, only half of it will be revealed. If you are to stand on top of this half-teleporter, it still works the same as normal. *If you reveal one side with the beam, and then tap the other with your head, both sides will be revealed, but the side revealed by the beam will still disappear after a few seconds. *Tapping the revealed side with your head will do absolutely nothing. Technical Information Show Technical Stats Category:Gameplay elements